


Grey

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Colors, Colours, Depression, Grey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was in his every sense. He breathed it, saw it, smelled it. Such a hateful colour. It washed out everything like a fading photograph. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd exercise. I just needed to get the feeling out.

_Grey._

It was in his every sense. He breathed it, saw it, _smelled it. Such a hateful colour_. It washed out everything like a fading photograph.

He felt it seep through his veins like a gas, making him hollow. And yet it was oily and slick and heavy pulling him under in a slow death befitting ancient beasts long past.

It scratched against his skin as he shifted slightly to tighten the ball he had folded himself into. He cracked his eyes open slightly, letting it fill his sight, seeing the sun illuminate behind the fabric of john’s blanket through his window.

Sherlock wasn’t sure how long he’d been curled up in john’s chair smothered in the throw that usually covered the back of it. The sun had cycled maybe three times, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. Because if he began to think, move or even look around he knew he would break. Somehow the fabric of John’s throw, the thread holding the cushions of the chair together, even the yarn made up of the oatmeal jumper he’d lifted from john’s suitcases as he moved away were the only things holding him together.

It defied logic, defied the structure of Sherlock’s mind palace, shook the foundations of his world.

Just like John had.

And if he so much as moved from that spot, he would shatter into a million pieces. He would have to admit that John no longer lived with him. That he had chosen Mary, and not him.

Closing his eyes, he tucked the blanket closer around him, letting the grey abyss swallow him fully.

 

 


End file.
